Not Your Ordinary Witch
by annafz1001
Summary: Harvey Kinkle, an ordinary guy who was searching for any type of adventure in his life was convinced he wouldn't find any. But what happens when a mysterious pretty blonde decides to prove him otherwise? He begins to fall for her, but is pushed away by her due to her dark secrets. Will he stay away, or go against her wishes? Maybe, just maybe, he should've listened to her.


"Yo Harvey!" I looked up to see my friend Alex call me over to a lunch table he was sitting on.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harvey Kinkle, and I am a sophomore at Baxter High. I wouldn't consider myself a popular guy, but I am well known in my school. Im in the basketball team, was also in band but I dropped it feeling like music wouldn't lead me to success because of my parents constantly reminding me everyday. I do admit that I miss playing music, and singing too, but that was the old me.

I am the youngest child from me and my brother, Tommy Kinkle, and we used to live with our mom and dad but they divorced each other, and now only live with my dad, and brother. Although, I'm somewhat popular at school, and have a decent life at home, I'd say my life isn't all that great as I've made it look out to be. I feel like my life has lacked from adventures I should be making throughout my high school years, meeting new people, and exploring basically anything interesting. But in the town of Greendale, the only interesting thing there is, is learning about the history of evil witches I used to like hearing as a kid. My dad used to tell my brother, and I the many stories about evil witches who are trying to take over the world, and how there's witch hunters who will take care of of this "wonderful town" but as we got older, my dad stopped telling us about them, thus, making me believe that they were all a lie.

I picked up my tray, and made my way towards him, and once I sat down, we did our handshake.

"What's up man?" I asked him, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"You didn't hear about the new girl who joined our school today?"

"No, who is it?"

"Bro she's a total babe." I rolled my eyes at that. Alex and I have been best friends since kindergarten, and yes I am aware that most people think he's a player, including me but he's still a good friend deep down.

"That doesn't really answer my question." I laughed. He was about to reply when we heard an argument at the end of the lunchroom.

"Yeah, well you're new here so you should mind your own damn business shorty!" I heard Adam, the schools bully yell at a small blonde I've never seen before. Must be the new girl.

"I don't care. You're bullying my new friend, so it makes it my business now, and from the looks of it, I have a feeling you're the schools bully." She replies softly. Wow she has some balls talking back to Adam who's twice her height. I found myself raising my eyebrows, forgetting about my conversation with Alex.

"Who are you anyway? Besides a nosy bitch." The whole lunchroom was quiet by now, and I saw the blonde scrunch up her nose, and stood straight, eyeing him up with confidence.

"Is that your way of trying to make me afraid of you? Because if it is, I think you should work on that harder."

"You can't tell me what to do!" He growled, at the same time she said, "I also think," making people around laugh at the fact that she was indeed not scared of him as she continued to lecture him, "You should work on that attitude of yours. You may have just met me, but you don't know me fully. So watch your back." And with that, she picked up the girl who was apparently her friend, and walked away with her. After what happened, everyone immediately started talking about it.

"I can't believe she just called Adam from his bs!"

"She's so awesome!"

"What's her name? I wanna get at that feisty little thing!"

"Wow no one else has ever confronted Adam before...this is great!"

I stopped paying attention when Adam cursed the lunchroom out for also being nosy when all of a sudden, his pants fell, exposing his Spider-Man underwear. The whole lunchroom burst into laughter.

"No way!" Alex died of laughter. "Looks like he won't be bullying anyone anytime soon!" I chuckled but couldn't help but be confused at the fact that no one had pulled his pants down, so how did that happen? It couldn't have been his pants being too loose because we have a school dress code. I skimmed the lunchroom when I made eye contact with the girl who had just argued with him, her index finger raised slightly towards him. I narrowed my eyes, confused. That was when she turned her head, and we ended up making eye contact, her eyes widening a little bit as if I had caught her doing something I wasn't supposed to see, but as soon as someone passed by, blocking her from me, she was gone just like that.

"Huh." I said.

"What?" Alex asked, after being done from laughing with everyone else.

"Do you know the new girls name?" I turned towards him.

"No. Why do you care anyway? I thought you didn't do relationships." Alex laughed. I nodded.

"You're right, I don't. I just wanted to know her name."

"I actually don't know. Maybe you should ask her yourself. You seem pretty interested in her which is surprising." I raised my eyebrows at him but he didn't notice. He is right though. I'm not the type of guy who will beg for a girl, or try to be with them because they're all the same here. After my last relationship that didn't end well, I promised myself I wouldn't look for a relationship until I went to college.

But something about this girl made me want to get to know her. The way she looked at me as if I was not supposed to at the moment left me pondering with questions. Maybe Alex is right, I should talk to her. I did find her quite intriguing.

**Hey guys! I'm new at writing stories, and so far I've only written two stories but wanted to try writing a caos story! I tried making the first chapter as interesting as possible so I hoped you guys somewhat liked it! It's a lot different from the show, but for some reason I felt like switching it up!**


End file.
